The Boy Who Sees What Cannot Be Seen
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: My family is cursed...cursed to see demons...spirits...they always want to cause trouble to my family and it's not something I would laugh about when it comes to them. But the madness doesn't stop there...in fact...it's only just the beginning...and it all starts with me and my friend finding an unusual gumball machine in the woods...that is how my adventure began.


*This is my first Yo-kai watch fanfic so go easy on me. If I made any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix the problem.*

Chapter 1

(Toshiie's pov)

My name is Toshiie Oda. I'm a 11 year old Japanese from a place called Springdale. I'm a elementary student at Springdale elementary and I love studying mythological creatures. Who would've thought that those mystical creatures have some sort of connection to our ancestors. Ummm...ahem. sorry. I get too excited when I talk about the subject. Anyway...my family aren't having...how do you say...a normal life. See my family has been suffering a curse. This curse can be a bit of nuisance. Let me explain what this curse does to us. The curse goes like this...we see what other people cannot. Spirits...demons...we see them everyday...it's quite a dangerous issue too cause they are times they are harmless while some can be dangerous. Heck...they could kill us if aren't careful...now...I don't know much about the history but they are two theories that may have caused the curse according to some tales. The first theory had to with some vile sorcerer who put the curse on my family probably out of spite or malice. The second and favorite theory is that a kitsune put the curse on my family out of entertainment(which sounds like a sick way of a joke if you ask me.). Again...I don't know my family history too well and not even my older brother knows who actually put the curse on us. ...speaking of my brother...

*Whack!*

"Toridasu(Get out)!"

That was my older brother. Shinji Oda. 23 year old college student who has a short fuse when it comes to spirits causing him trouble and would always give them a mean whack with his kendo sword. It always scared the spirits away from when Shinji gets angry.

"And don't come back!" Shinji shouts.

He's rarely mad but as I said before, he loses his temper if a spirit starts to annoy him. Mostly the troublemaking ones. Can't say I blame him...

About two hours later...Shinji and I went to the park to hopefully relive some stress of all the madness that's been going on in my home. Well...the madness was just the beginning. About 10 minutes later, I went to meet up with my good friend, Nathan Adams or Nate as I like to call him, in the forest to catch some bugs as Shinji would follow us so that no harm happens to me with the supernatural beings.

"Lots of bugs but nothing rare." Nate sighs.

A gate that was originally there magically vanished...this doesn't feel alright...

"WHUUUUUUTTTT! Where did that gate go!?" Nate shouted.

"I don't know...but-"

"Come on, Toshiie! Let's go check it out!" Nate shouted as he rushed further through the woods.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted chasing after Nate.

Ugh...same old Nate. His curiousity always gets the better out of him. Because of this, I think I lost Shinji cause of Nate's curiousity. Oh man...my brother is going flip out about this...

As we rushed to somewhere in the forest...we looked at a huge a tree that seems to be wrapped with some sort seal...I wonder...That's when we came across what looked like a gumball machine...made out of stone...

"What's this doing here?" Nate asks me.

"I have no clue...but whatever it is. I sense some strange spiritual energy coming from it." I said rather on edge.

"Is it good? bad?" He asks me.

"I'm not sure to be honest. It seems to be a mixture of good and bad from whatever is inside that machine." I said as I looked at the machine more.

You're probably wondering why Nate is handling the whole me sensing spiritual energy so easily. Well...let's just say he didn't believe me that I could see spirits at first until he saw one at first sight when he was staying over at my house for a sleep over. That's all you need to know.

" **Feed me...Feed meeeeeee...** " said a ghostly voice.

"Whoa! What was that?! Who said that?! Toshiie, you better not be playing a joke on me." Nate looks at me scared.

"I swear, Nate. That was not me..." I said genuinely scared.

" **Feed me...Feed meee...Feed me right now!** " The ghostly voice said as if it were singing.

"Where's that coming from?!" Nate asked rather scared.

"I don't know but I think we have to feed that machine a coin." I gulped.

Nate takes out coin as he cautiously walked towards the gumball machine, puts the coin in the machine as he slowly and cautiously turns the handle resulting a stone ball coming out of the machine. I slowly pick it up and examined it a bit.

"This looks like one of the balls that store contents like toys or candy in the them. Difference is I can't see a darn thing what's in it." I sighed.

Shame too...it would be easy who I'm dealing if I ever opened it...I cautiously twist it making a flash of light coming out of the ball making me fall to the ground as Nate covered his eyes from the light as the light forms a...ghost.

"Hello! My name is Whisper! I'm a Yo-kai! Pleased to meet you! Charmed." The Ghost winked.

The only expression me and Nate had was pure shock...but the madness...was just the beginning...

*Here's a description on Toshiie and Shinji's short description of their appearance and basic information in case you are curious.*

Name: Toshiie Oda

Age: 11

Occupation: elementary student

Hobby: writing

Height: 55 inches

Weight: 83 pounds

Appearance: slim body, Black short hair, blue eyes, reading glasses, white shirt, brown shorts, brown shoes

Name: Shinji Oda

Age: 23

Occupation: College student

Hobby: kendo

Height: 5'1

Weight: 200 pounds

Appearance: average built, long black hair, blue eyes, wears reading glasses, white shirt, long black jeans, black shoes


End file.
